Before the spats
by Keeper of all Dreams
Summary: A look into the past of a character that I, personaly, don't think gets enough attention. Meant to be a one shot, but ended up being a bit longer.


Wheeee! Guess who got a new idea for a fanfic! Our dear main character will go through a few names, but I'll try not to get you all too confused with that. I am also working on my other fanfics, so, if you follow one of thos(Particularly 'Fathers and Sons') expect a update decently soon, though I wouldn't hold my breath for this week unless I get a ton of inspiration for it! Anywho, I've spoken long enough here, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own none of the Cats characters nor the play, I do own some background cats and an OC or two that pop up here and there...

* * *

The tom was unhealthily skinny. His pawsteps fell unevenly and his gaze flickered about, wary of every shadow and movement in every crevice. His fur was so dirty and matted that you could hardly tell what color it was. He hesitated at the dip that caused the smooth grass that was so soothing to his battered paws to turn into a harsh, rocky road. His dull, fear filled eyes flickered across the painful area, as far as he could see to either side, then he tenderly set one paw on it, hastily followed by the other three. He stumbled across the road, though his paranoia was obvious the whole time as he constantly glances around him.

A loud, and rather sudden, crash was heard in front of him, causing him to freeze and whip around, stumbling back across the road twice as quickly as he had come. His front paws had just barely touched the grass that he had left mere seconds ago when sharp teeth grabbed onto his scuff and dragged him backwards. **"Where'd ya think ya'r goin', eh Feathers?"** A tom voice hissed as the already beaten tom was dropped at his paws. The speaker was a tall, pale silver tom with glittering blue eyes that, mixed with the sneer plastered on his face, showed that he wish harm on a good many cats. His associate, the cat that had been dragging their starving victim, was ginger with green eyes and some of the shortest fur a cat could have while still having fur.

The tom they had dragged over was crouched between the, his gaze flickering to and fro, fearful of what fate awaited him at their paws. **"I- I wasn't going an- anywhere!"** He mewed softly, lowering his gaze, but not daring to move while the two burly toms loomed over him. The silver one cast a glance at his ginger friend and a hint of amusement flickered across his face before he turned back to the cowering one.

**"Of course not, Feathers. But, it certainly seemed ta me that ya was running away. Not leaving that dear sister of yours, were ya? That ain't very gen'lemanly of ya. I t'ink we may need ta teach ya a bit of a lesson about doin' dat."** His sneer quickly changed to a joyful grin as he approached the other cat, who hastily started scrambling backwards, hazel eyes widening in horror as his mind played over various scenarios that could soon follow. **"Come now, don't give me that look, Feathers. Ya knew that this was coming. Boss want's ya hushed. I hav' ta do what the boss says."** Despite the sadness in his voice, it was obvious that he was going to enjoy 'hushing' the poor tom quite a bit. **"Verne, keep a eye out for good doers. Wouldn't want them getting involved, then we'd 'ave even more blood on our paws."**

**"'course, Jules."** With a slight dip of his head, the ginger tom, Verne, trotted off, to make sure no passerby decided to get involved.

Once Verne was gone, Jules returned his full attention to the job at paw. **"May as well stop ya'r runnin'. It's not goin' ta do ya any good."** He purred, his approach never faltering, despite the stumbling limp the 'Feathers' had. Suddenly, the abused tom's hind paw slid off of the curb and sent him tumbling to the road. Jules let out a harsh laugh as he leapt down next to the startled cat. **"Life never does work for ya, does it Feathers?"** He let out a harsh laugh, then lunged to the tuxedo cat, who was just dragging himself to his paws. Jules teeth sank into Feathers scruff and pulled the thrashing tom back onto the grass before dropping him. The malnourished tom scrambled quickly to his paws and whipped around with a weak snarl.

Although Feathers tried, he was no match for the stronger, well fed tom that he fought against. He barely managed to get his ragged, broken claws through the silver fur more than a few times. Jules, however, held nothing back. He scratched and bit and mauled the poor tom until he couldn't fight back any more and collapsed on the bloodstained grass.** "Sorry Feathers. Ya know ya can't leave Macavity's service without getting' a punishment dealt. Boss wishes ya had stayed though."** Jules mewed, bending close to the nearly unconscious cat's ear to make sure he heard him. **"Now ya goin' ta lie here and die. I'll take 'are of ya'r sister though."** The mauled tom let out a weak, gasping_ 'no'_, knowing what kind of life would befall his sister if she was left to Macavity, but he could do no more as Jules called for Verne and the two trotted off, becoming the last sight Feathers saw before darkness overtook him.


End file.
